The disclosures herein relate in general to information processing systems and in particular to a computer system and method for preparing a computer-readable medium.
A computer may include a computer-readable medium, such as a hard disk. Computer programs have been created for preparing the computer-readable medium (e.g. formatting it and suitably adding, modifying or deleting one or more partitions on it). Nevertheless, previous techniques of such programs are inefficient.
A partition is a unit of logical organization within a computer-readable medium. In one example, the computer forms multiple partitions on a hard disk. According to a previous technique, if one of the partitions is deleted, then at least one other partition is extensively modified or recreated in order to reallocate sectors from the deleted partition to the other partition. Such extensive modification or recreation is inefficient.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a computer system and method for preparing a computer-readable medium, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a computer system and method for preparing a computer-readable medium, in which efficiency is increased relative to previous techniques.